


Cookie

by Anna Noëlle (AnnaNL9902)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNL9902/pseuds/Anna%20No%C3%ABlle
Summary: Prompt: If your otp had a kid, which one would sneak that kid a cookie after the other parent said no?





	Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: If your otp had a kid, which one would sneak that kid a cookie after the other parent said no?
> 
> Additional note: My native language isn't English, so if there are any mistakes, please report them to me.

'Mommy, can I have a cookie?' The four your old Amy Logan stormed into her mothers office, while her sister followed a couple seconds later. Lucy Logan stood up from her chair and walked towards her twins. Two pairs of begging eyes looked at the experienced mother. The two girls took after their father when it came to serving begging looks, so she had mastered the skill of saying no to these begging eyes by now.  
'No, Amy and Flynn, we just ate dinner. You can grab a piece of fruit, in case you're hungry, but you know you're not allowed to have a cookie so soon after dinner.' Lucy said with the same stern voice she used when she was in her so called professor-mode. When Amy and Flynn heard her use that voice, they knew that they shouldn't push her buttons any further.  
'Okay mommy,' Flynn quitely answered. Lucy stooped, so she was at the same height as the twins and spread her arms. Without hesitation the girls ran into their mothers arms and Lucy held her girls as close as possible.  
'Mommy isn't mad, you both know that right?' The girls softly nodded, while still clinging against their mother. 'Why don't you two look if you could play with daddy? Then I will join you all soon and than I'll bring you to bed.' The girls nodded again. 'I love you two, now go.' She lovingly commanded. The girls let go of their mother and ran out of the room, but not before they both pressed a kiss against their mothers cheek.

'Daddy, can we have a cookie?' Flynn asked this time, while they walked into the livingroom, where Wyatt was reading a book on the couch. He looked up and could switly put his book away before the girls jumped on top of him.  
'What did your mother say?' Their father smartly questioned first. The look upon the girls face saddened and Wyatt now knew without a doubt that Lucy had already said no.  
'But please daddy, can we please have a cookie? Because you're the best dad ever?' Amy saying exactly the right words. She knew these words would push her father just enough to give the girls what they wanted. Wyatt slowly looked from Amy to Flynn, and from Flynn back to Amy. They both had the same begging look on their face as they just served to their mother.  
'Alright, but only this once. And don't ever montion this to your mother, she'll have me beheaded.' Wyatt lifted the girls up and carried them with him to the kitchen. He gave them both a cookie and they ran off to the livingroom, to watch tv, while satisfying eating their cookie. 

About an hour later, Lucy came into the livingroom and saw the girls watching tv, while Wyatt was reading again. Lucy adoringly looked at the domesticy which played out before her eyes.  
'Amy, Flynn, bed-time.' Lucy announced, while the two children started protesting.  
'Ladies, you heard from your mother.' Wyatt added and the two girls, didn't fight them anymore. The foursome walked towards the girls' bedroom and put on their pj's and brushed their teeth, without complaining or making any remarks. But, the remarks came when they were in bed a couple minutes later.  
'Mommy, what does "beheaded" mean? Daddy used it, this evening.' Amy sweetly asked her mother. Lucy's head shot directly towards Wyatt, while Wyatt tried to look as innocent as possible.  
'Yeah, Amy is right. He said you'd have him beheaded if we told you.' Flynn added. Wyatt didn't know what to do, or what to say, to make this situation better.  
'When you'd tell me what?' Lucy curiously asked. Amy and Flynn looked at each other in shock. Flynn shoved herself under the blankets, something she'd done since she was little.  
'Daddy gave us a cookie, after you already said no.' Flynn whispered from under the blankets.  
'Hey, come here Flynn.' Lucy helped Flynn get above the blankets, so she could look at her and comfort her. 'Mommy isn't mad, sweetie, really.' Lucy carassed lovingly along Flynns face. 'Why don't you girls go to sleep, and mommy is going to talk to daddy? Good night girls.' Lucy pressed a kiss on Flynns forehead, and after that she kissed Amy's, while Wyatt followed her example and also kissed his girls' forehead and wished them goodnight. 

'You're such a pushover, Wyatt.' Lucy called out her husband, after she closed their bedroomdoor, so the girls wouldn't be able to hear them.  
'And yet you love me for it.' Wyatt teased his wife. After she turned aroud from closing the door and now they stood there face to face.  
'You know I'm trying to raise these girls, but it's becoming a little difficult when you give them what they want every damn time.' Lucy argued back, while trying to act angry with Wyatt. Her voice raising only slightly, trying to keep the girls asleep.  
'I'm sorry, ma'am.' Wyatt apologized, actually being sorry for now. Yet Lucy knew better.  
'Don't you dare call me "ma'am". I'm trying to be mad at you.' Lucy divulged. 'And the thing is, we both know that you'll do it again tomorrow, of the day after. And I don't freaking care about it, because it is way too cute.'  
'I'm really sorry for keeping you from properly raising the girls, but just look at these Lucy Logan copies.' Wyatt proclaimed, while pointing at a photograph from the four of them, standing at their dresser. 'So I can't say no to these faces, cause it feels like saying no to you and you know I can't, babydoll.' Wyatt confessed.  
'I love you too much to express in words right know, Wyatt Logan.' Lucy uttered and kissed him.  
'I love you too, Lucy Logan.'


End file.
